sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylvera Dragonsar
Sylvera Dragonsar (10 BBY–) is a newly transferred Scout trooper in the 555th Scout Trooper Squadron, assigned to the 501st Stormtrooper Legion, stationed aboard the HIMS Inquisitor. As a former Posterchild of the Imperial latest recruitment drive she has a hard time of getting people to accept the fact that she is indeed a real Trooper and not some PR ploy. Aside from this fact she's a fanatical loyal Imperial soldier and of the ironhard opinion that the Empire is the only way of achieving true order and peace in the galaxy. Biography Childhood (10 BBY– 7 ABY) Born into a family of long lasting Imperial supporters, Sylvera grew up with the indoctrination typical for the time. The empire being the only hope of long lasting peace and prosperity for all living things. The world she was born on has always been rather backwater and mostly consisting of marsh and jungle, and hence always had a rather strong Scout Trooper detachment assigned to it. When she was old enough she underwent a recruitment test and despite her fear of being not good enough was deemed acceptable and sent of to Carida to undergo Training. Training Days (7 ABY– 12 ABY) Sylvera underwent regular training to become a Scout Trooper in the Imperial Army, as a Leg she distingiushed herself as a formidable pilot of her Speederbike. Aside from that nothing much noteable occured. Early Days (12 ABY– 16 ABY) After her training Sylvera was transfered to the 562nd Scout Trooper Squadron, wich took part in the early stages of the Battle of Selene. Being part of multiple more skirmishes, by fate her Troop participated in the Sixth Battle of Coruscant also known as the Retribution of Coruscant. During the final operations Sylvera's lance breached the Republic Mariens lines and wreaked havoc on their support and rear lines. In a daring assault her lance disabled multiple armored carriers used to withdraw forces by passing them at high speed and throwing detonators into the viewslits. In the final withdrawl, though her unit was trapped and overrun by quickly rallying Republican Marines, all but herself were killed in the aftermath. When her helm camera feeds where revied post battle and her file checked her attractive looks drew some attention from a PR department who was considering ways to draw more recruits into the Imperial Military. After extensive checks to her background, family and combat record the suggestion was passed up to make her and other female soldiers into poster childs for a series of recruitment adds. Poster Child (16 ABY– 17 ABY) Sylvera and a handfull others who had been assigned to a new PR campaign to draw more recruits where shot in various poses and uniforms of their respective units, to serve as Poster childs, adds and to give speeches to civilians about the good the Empire is. One of the better known posters depicts Sylvera in a specially made non standard PR Scout Trooper Armor. Imperial Service Record 7 ABY – 12 ABY - Imperial Stormtrooper Academy - Carida 12 ABY – 16 ABY - Transfer to 562nd Scout Trooper Squadron 16 ABY – 16 ABY - Promotion to Lance Corporal 16 ABY – 17 ABY - Poster Child in a one year PR operation to gain new recruits 17 ABY – - Transfer to the 555th Scout Trooper Squadron assigned to the Task Force Inquisitor 17 ABY – - Placed in charge of the Lance as temporary solution. OOC Info All this information can be obtained rather easy, as her file battle records and Posters where published during the campaign. When meeting Sylvera feel free to recognize her or not. Dragonsar, Sylvera